If Only I Could Exchange Them
is the 83 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis As Keima regains his conciousness, he realize that he is now Yui while she became Keima. This switch surprises them, but Keima quickly accepts this as the Weiss's ability while Yui was having a hard time to accept it. At the cafe Grandpa, while Mari and Elsie were surprising the way "Keima" acting, the phone rang. Elsie picked up and surprise about the person on the line-it's the real Keima. But Keima said he has no time and she need to accept it. Keima wants Elsie to describe how the other "Keima" behave while Yui's mother were searching for "her". Elsie replied that the other "Keima" is very delicate. Keima then tells Elsie to asked the other "Keima"'s name, "Keima" replied that "his" name is Yui Goido, which give Elsie a shock. Keima then explain to Elsie that for some reasons, he and Yui swapped bodies. In order to fix that, he command Elsie to take "Keima" to the front door of the Yui's estate immediately. At the Yui's estate, Keima meet up with Elsie and the other "Keima" at the front door. Yui asked Keima if he is the one who fell down the stairs with me during time and why they swapped places. Keima then replied to Yui as if he'd knows such a thing while he replied to Elsie that he believed it's a spirit's fault. He explain to Elsie that Yui's as a lady must've been stressful thus it's overlapped with his created events,and on top of that Yui's request for help make the spirit listened and trigger the swap. Due to this development, Keima think it would be the best thing to stop all the events right now while he come up with the counter-measure tonight. "Keima" refused to stop cause "he" were troubled with this, but Keima replied that he was also troubled but there's nothing they could do right now. Their conversation eventually interrupted by Yui's mum. Yui's mum asked what "Yui" were doing while "Keima" come to hug her. "He" immediately punched multiple time. Keima tell Elsie to bring Yui escaped. Yui's mum so angry and asked her daughter if "she" met with that man or not. But "Yui" replied quickly that there was nothing. Back to Keima household, while Mari was worrying about her son which Elsie replied "Keima" was ok. Yui still having a hard time to accept the situation. When Elsie offered "him" a bath, "he" declined and said to Elsie that she doesn't need to worried for "him" which make Elsie think it's creepy. Yui think that she have becoming strange and wonder what Keima might be doing. Back to Yui's estate, Keima try to refrain himself to not look at Yui's body while he was taking a bath. He also mention that he got too used seeing the woman's body in games so he not interested about it. While taking a bath, Keima thought about the situation and come up with a solution. Next morning, "Yui" meet up with "Keima" and Elsie, Keima replied to Yui that nothing came to his mind last night, so they have no choice but to stay in the other body for a while which Yui refused cause she don't know anything about the lifestyle of men and said that Keima is irresponsible. Then Yui asked Keima how to "do it" since she didn't "do it" yesterday which make Keima and Elsie have to guard the restroom. While Yui in the restroom, she again asked Keima what to do, Keima replied that she can do that like a woman. After hearing that, Yui broke down in tear and said that she want to get back and return home. Keima comfort her by tell her that everything going to be alright. Yui apologizes for Keima and finally accept the situation. When "Keima" go to classroom, "he" accidentally collision with Ayumi and Chihiro. The girl tell "him" to watch where "he" was going which "he" replied that he was day dreaming and apologizes to the girls, this cause Ayumi and Chihiro a shock. Back to Keima, while he were playing game, he thought about the development and he stated that this development was a fortunate one and he ready to make a preparation. Trivia *This chapter's title references the literary work " ". *Page 8: Yui's mother uses Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken to punch Keima. Reference Category:Summary Category:Chapters